1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices, and particularly to a connector covering assembly for computer or other electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Various electrical connectors are installed in computers or other electronic devices at input/output (I/O) interfaces thereof, for electronic communication and handling of data. I/O interfaces are often mounted to bezels of computers, for conveniently providing housing for connectors such as USB ports thereat.
When I/O interfaces are mounted to a bezel of a computer, the bezel typically defines a recessed portion receiving connectors thereat. A shield covers the recessed portion for protection and aesthetic purposes, the shield being rotatably connected to the bezel at one side of the recessed portion. In use, the shield is rotated away to expose the connectors in the I/O interfaces for communication and handling of data. Generally, the bezel is further provided with a plurality of computer control buttons. The control buttons are usually arranged in the recessed portion, to avoid damage thereto that might otherwise result from movement of the cover.
When the I/O interfaces are in use, the shield is in an outwardly rotated position. Because the shield protrudes out from the bezel, it can be easily damaged, and it also causes inconvenience for users. In addition, the exposed I/O interfaces can be rather unsightly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector covering assembly which conveniently and readily covers I/O interfaces inside a computer or other electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector covering assembly of the present invention is mounted to the back of a bezel of a computer or other electronic device. The connector covering assembly comprises a cover, and a base slidablely receiving the cover thereon. The cover comprises a pair of first sliding members, a second sliding member, and a raised shield having a handle thereon. A half portion of the base defines a plurality of openings, for receipt of connectors therethrough. An opposite half portion of the base forms a pair of symmetrically elastic members. Longitudinal, slightly raised edges of the base generally at opposite sides of the openings and of the elastic members respectively form a first slideway and a second slideway. The assembled cover and base are mounted to the back of the bezel, with the cover slidably disposed between the base and the bezel.